Gigas EX, versión para armar
by SilverNAD
Summary: Zim intenta destruir a la Tierra con un Mecha. Parodia de MEGAS-XLR. R&R y LoL.


_********__Invader Zim_ no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

La única advertencia que puedo darles es que contiene Mechas, Robots alienígenas y guerreros Super Sentai. Sin más, aquí esta la historia dedicada a mi cartoon favorito **MEGAS-XLR**...

...

**Gigas-EX, versión para armar**

_**(...)  
**_

Los integrantes del _Súper Escuadrón Q _estaban sentados en la sala de reuniones de su base secreta, esperando sus órdenes. Este pequeño grupo de guerreros, era una de las pocas fuerzas de justicia creadas por el planeta Meekrob para preservar la paz en todo el universo.

Estaba conformado por cuatro jóvenes extraterrestres y dos robots con forma femenina. Todos lucían mallas de colores distintivos, había uno rojo, uno amarillo, uno vestido de morado, otro de negro, otro de verde y finalmente otro vestido de rosa. Por supuesto que no se podían ver sus rostros por el casco que llevaban puesto.

En ese momento, una babosa extraterrestre de brillante color azul que parecía emitir su propia luz, se introduce en la sala, flotando con elegancia hasta llegar en medio de los guerreros reunidos.

-Fuerza Especial Q, he venido a ustedes para encargarles una peligrosa misión- Dice el pequeño ser, moviendo sus brillantes tentáculos delante de los guerreros.

-¿Qué es esta vez señor _Meekrob_?- Dice el extraterrestre vestido de rojo.

-Se trata de un ser abominable que ha caído en un indefenso planeta, necesito que lo destruyan porque es uno de los representantes del mal de todo el universo- El hermoso extraterrestre azul parece crisparse al mencionar esto último.

-¡Oh! ¡Por Meek!- dice una de las chicas robot –No me diga que se trata de un…-

-Efectivamente, es un irken- dice el _meekrob_, mostrándole vídeos de alta calidad a su escuadrón en donde Zim, destruye una de las ciudades de la Tierra con un hámster gigante... y hace algún que otro desastre más.

-¡Es tan despreciable como el resto de su abominable especie!- Gruñe con rabia el extraterrestre vestido de mallas de color negro.

-¡No se preocupe señor! ¡El escuadrón Q está listo para la acción!- Los seis saltan de sus asientos y hacen unas cuantas piruetas, para luego caer delante del Meekrob, haciendo una espectacular pero complicada pose grupal.

-Se los encargo- Dice finalmente el _meekrob, _algo ofuscado por lo ridículos que se veían esos sujetos, posando como un equipo de animadoras_._

(…)

Zim se encontraba muy entusiasmado ese día. Finalmente, después de mucho esfuerzo de su parte y gracias a su constante parloteo con los Más Altos (Los cuales sufrieron hemorragias internas por escucharlo hablar sin parar durante seis horas seguidas), logro obtener el arma máxima que acabaría con toda la vida sobre la Tierra.

El _Gigas-EX_, un robot gigante utilizado para la más reciente invasión irken en _Tallestreet_, un planeta cuyos habitantes eran gigantes. Era un arma imbatible e insuperable, que acabaría con la raza humana definitivamente por su gran poder y tecnología de avanzada.

-Ya puedo verlo, GIR… ¡Esta será una victoria para Zim!- El invasor irken comienza hablar de sus planes, mientras que su defectuoso robot estaba muy ocupado haciendo un mejunje, a lo que llamaba pasta para galletas. Lo extraño era que le estaba agregando los desechos químicos del laboratorio y para darle sabor, un poco de páprika.

Algo irritado, Zim le quita el tazón a GIR para que deje de ignorarlo. En eso, nota que la extraña mezcla le hace un agujero al fondo del recipiente y termina cayendo al suelo, formando una plasta burbujeante y llena de vapores de dudosa toxicidad.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con esto?- Pregunta un poco consternado Zim.

-¡Galletas!- Grita muy entusiasmado GIR. Zim mira confundido la pasta que estaba en el piso, que comenzó a comerse el suelo, como si fuera un potente ácido.

-¿En que estaba?- El irken deja de observar aquella pasta nociva, y trata de concentrarse para revelarle su plan maligno a GIR.

-¡GIR! Con el _Gigas-EX_ voy a arrasar con todo. Se acabaron los días en conspirar contra los humanos, de adaptarnos a sus medio ambiente y descubrir sus debilidades ¡Ahora los vamos destruir!... La destrucción es linda-

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?- Grita muy emocionado Gir, mientras busca en todos los rincones del laboratorio, la dichosa arma de destrucción masiva.

-Los Más Altos lo enviarán en cualquier momento- Dice finalmente Zim

(...)

-No puedo creer que vayas a darle a Zim algo tan peligroso como el _Gigas-EX_- Dice Purple mientras succiona con ansiedad la pajilla para beber su soda-pop. Estaba tratando de recuperarse de la larga charla que tuvieron con Zim y que casi le hace perder el conocimiento.

-Pero si fuiste tú el que decidió dárselo, y aún estoy en desacuerdo- Red lo mira con exasperación mientras se cruza de brazos. Purple suelta la pajilla de su bebida y le escupe en la cara pequeñas gotas de soda mezclada con su saliva.

-¡Pero no podemos dejárselo tan fácil! ¡Estamos hablando de Zim! ¡Después de destruir ese pobre planeta hará estragos en todo nuestro universo!- Exclama dramáticamente Purple agitando sus brazos.

-Le enviaremos la versión de _Gigas_ para armar, le llevará siglos con los recursos que tiene en su base construir este robot- Sonríe con malicia Red mientras emite la orden.

-¡Perfecto! Estoy casi seguro que desistirá y no lo va a poder usar- Purple festeja la iniciativa de Red, y este mueve sus cuatro dedos, tocándose las puntas.

-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo, vamos a enviárselo de inmediato- Dice Red mientras su rostro se llena de malicia -Yo mismo le prepararé las instrucciones para que lo arme, y me asegurare de que sufra al hacerlo, y mucho-

(...)

El _Gigas-EX_ "versión para armar", fue muy difícil de guardar en las cajas de envió, por eso, el tamaño del meteorito que usaron para disfrazarla superaba con creces a la media. Su lanzamiento fue igual de dificultoso, pero la trayectoria del recorrido que llevo a cabo fue casi perfecta.

Si, fue casi perfecta... porque choco con un transportador intergaláctico de prisioneros de máxima seguridad que provenía del planeta _Balltrix 9_. Dos trabajadores de _la Aseguradora Universal_, estaban llevando en esta nave a un peligroso robot alienígena para destruirlo en la estrella más lejana a su planeta. Se asustaron mucho cuando esa gigantesca "caja" colisiono con ellos, pero se asustaron más cuando se percataron de que perdieron su carga.

-Esto no está para nada bien- Dice uno de los Demtrianos, mientras cierra las compuertas de emergencias del contenedor para no ser devorados por el vacío del espacio -Nos vamos a meter en muchos problemas-

-No serán tan graves como los que tendrán ellos- Dice el otro Demtriano, señalando la jaula del prisionero caer junto con la "caja" que choco con ellas, en la atmósfera de un planeta azul llamado Tierra.

-¡Uy! Pobres diablos- Agrega el otro.

(...)

Mientras Gigas-EX "_versión para armar_" caía cerca de la base de Zim, destruyendo casi toda la manzana que le rodeaba; la extraña jaula de _Balltrix 9 _cae en uno de los parques de la ciudad, muy lejos de la base del invasor irken.

Gaz estaba sentada en unas de las bancas de aquel parque, ya que le era imposible estar tranquila en su propia casa. Su hermano Dib estaba usando la sala para dar una conferencia a los Ojos Hinchados sobre las extrañas actividades de Zim durante los últimos meses.

Como era de costumbre, ella estaba muy ocupada con su videojuego.

Al caer la jaula en medio del parque, y hacer un prominente cráter, la chica gótica gruñe levemente sin apartar la vista de su consola.

-No hagas ruido- Murmura Gaz muy molesta, mientras trata de terminar el nivel de ese videojuego.

Del humeante cráter, emergen ocho poderosas patas mecánicas de color negro, y un robot de forma redonda, con un ojo biónico color azul, sale del agujero y camina con seguridad sobre la fresca grava del parque.

**-Soy REGIS Mark VI, soy el portador de la destrucción, emisario de la desesperación, embajador del terror...-**

-¡Quieres callarte!- Gaz le grita furiosa. REGIS se percata de su presencia y se acerca peligrosamente a ella. Al estar a pocos centímetros de la humana, el robot continúa con su discurso.

**-¿Te atreves a retar a REGIS? ****Eres solo una forma de vida orgánica insignificante, ríndete y te destruirte pacíficamente-**

Gaz termina el nivel de su juego, y se baja de la banca, y al hacerlo, comprobamos que el _robot alienígena_ tiene el tamaño de un perro chihuahua. Sin dudarlo dos veces, la niña le propina una poderosa pata, y lo lanza dentro del cesto de basura más cercano.

-Tu voz es estúpida- La niña gótica le da la espalda al robot y se marcha de ese lugar.

REGIS sale del contenedor de basura y salta enérgicamente lejos de este. El robot saca un pequeño láser y destruye el cesto de basura, dejando solo un pequeño montículo de cenizas.

**-Contenedor de desechos humanos, no eres rival para las asombrosas habilidades tácticas de REGIS Mark VI, que destruirá todo-** REGIS se dirige a la ciudad a destruirlo todo... y creció unos pocos centímetros después del golpe que le dio Gaz.

(...)

El _Súper Escuadrón Q_ aterriza en el planeta tierra, con la ayuda de sus **_Zorts_**, poderosas naves alienígenas con forma de animales. Los seis héroes descienden de sus espectaculares robots, y comienzan a buscar a Zim por toda la ciudad.

Pero ese mundo era tan terrible que sus instintos de justicia se activaron de inmediato.

El héroe vestido de rojo se lanzo sobre un par de niños que estaban peleando por un juguete, dándoles una poderosa patada para que dejen de hacer "_apología a la violencia"._ El sujeto vestido de verde, atacó a una pobre mujer que había encontrado una moneda en el piso y decidió quedársela. Según este extraño personaje, esa actitud califica como _"robo"_.

Un hombre que estaba en un café hablando con una mujer embarazada, fue atacado por las dos androides vestidas de rosa y amarillo, debido a que no iba hacerse cargo del hijo que engendró, porque estaba casado y ella solo fue una aventura para él. Las androides calificaron su conducta como "reprochable" y le dispararon a quemarropa con sus rayos láser.

Los extraterrestres vestidos de morado y de negro, atacaron a un par de muchachos que estaban pintando unos carteles publicitarios, sobre una barra de dulce con 60% de aserrín. Los acusaron de destruir la propiedad pública con graffiti obscenos.

-¡Arg! ¡Sabemos que esos horribles dulces contienen aserrín, pero no es para que nos golpeen!- Se quejaba uno de los trabajadores, pero después de ver como, esos extraños sujetos le disparaban a las pinturas y brochas con un arma extraña, que las hizo desaparecer sin dejar rastros, decidieron huir despavoridos.

-La maldad asola en cada esquina de este planeta, todo debe ser obra de ese horrible irken- Exclama el extraterrestres de mallas verde.

-Debemos encontrarlo y acabar con su reino de terror- Dice el sujeto de mallas rojas, extendiendo su puño hacia arriba -Todos juntos los lograremos-

-¡LA JUSTICIA TRIUNFARA!- Gritan los otros cinco, levantando sus puños al cielo.

En eso Gaz pasa delante de ellos y los mira como si fueran un montón de escoria indeseable. Les da la espalda y se va de allí, refunfuñando molesta.

-Cae cada estúpido fenómeno en este planeta-

(...)

Zim estaba tan entusiasmado por haber recibido a su Gigas-EX, que decidió armarlo en el mismo momento que cayó sobre la Tierra. El trabajo fue muy pesado, pero Zim era tan hiperactivo y testarudo, que lo construyo por completo en menos de diez horas. Eso si, cuando termino de armarlo, GIR se dio cuenta que le sobraban piezas a dichoso robot gigante.

-Te sobraron piezas- Dice GIR, agitando una enorme bolsa, llena de las piezas que Zim no uso en Gigas.

-Ya esta listo, cada pieza de destrucción está en su lugar- Zim dice esto, riendo como un desquiciado y engañándose a si mismo de su error.

-Eso no es cierto- Insiste GIR

-¡GIR! No me contradigas, no le falta nada - Zim dice esto, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Como diga jefecito- GIR tira las piezas al otro lado de la habitación, se escucha el sonido de cosas siendo destruidas y el maullido de un gato al que le pisaron la cola.

-Ahora, probaremos nuestra nueva arma- Zim sube a un elevador acompañado de su asistente. La plataforma comienza a elevarse, hasta llegar a la cabeza de ese enorme robot. La escotilla para entrar al interior del robot se abrió haciendo un sonido de vacío, un poco de humo salió del interior y se sentía olor a maquinaria nueva.

-Todo se ve muy bien- Zim estaba satisfecho al entrar al robot, y ver todos los botones que tenía a disposición -Vamos a destruir a los humanos-

Zim presiona un botón y el robot gigante comienza a ser impulsado por una rampa hacia arriba. Al llegar a la superficie, destroza aún más todo el vecindario donde estaba ubicada la base secreta del irken. Ahora vemos claramente que este Gigas-EX es un poco diferente al que se utilizó en _Tallestreet_, ya que su armadura cuenta con un segador color magenta y era un poco más pequeño que el Gigas original, pero Zim se sentía muy poderoso con semejante adquisición.

-¿Dónde esta el botón para que camine?- El irken comienza a tocar al azar los botones de la consola, y Gigas comienza a disparar a todas las casas con unas enorme ametralladoras que salieron de sus brazos, y de su pecho. Al ver esto, el irken trató con otros botones. Gigas comenzó a patalear y finalmente caminaba por la ciudad, aplastando autos y postes de luz a su paso.

Zim estaba muy feliz con su nuevo robot, hasta comenzó a soñar despierto, de como usaría a Gigas:

_"Se ve a Gigas pararse cerca de Dib. El chico paranoico lo señala exaltado y grita -¡Miren todos, un robot extraterrestre!-_

_En ese momento, el pie gigante de Gigas comienza a aplastar repetidas veces al humano. Como eso no fuera suficiente, ahora usa los puños para acabar con Dib. Luego de darle unos cuantos golpes con los puños, saca las ametralladoras de los brazo del robot y le dispara una ráfaga de municiones. Se detiene por unos momentos para recargar. Luego vuelve a dispararle a los pocos restos de Dib"_

-Es muy tentador, pero primero destruiré a todos los humanos y dejare lo mejor para final- Zim mueve su cabeza, tratando de espantar el agradable sueño que tuvo.

Este era el momento de atacar a la Tierra y exterminar a la raza humana (Y luego a las abejas). Además, nada le provocaría más satisfacción que ver la expresión de derrota en el rostro de Dib, antes de destruirlo por completo.

-¡Estoy a punto de destruirlos! ¡Sucias bestias! ¡Apestosos humanos!- Gigas seguía atravesando la ciudad, sembrando el pánico entre las personas.

(...)

REGIS se encontraba a poca distancia de Gigas. Por supuesto, caminaba en medio de las calles de la ciudad, disparándole a lo que se moviera. Aún así no parecía la gran cosa, tal vez su tamaño aumento un poco más cuando se recupero de la patada de Gaz, pero seguía teniendo la talla de un perro promedio.

Las personas entraron en pánico cuando descubrieron que el robotito disparaba lásers de verdad y que podía llegar a matarlos si les daba.

**-Formas de vida inferior, no entren en pánico, todos morirán-** REGIS Mark VI les habla con total frialdad, mientras le dispara a las personas que estaban allí. En ese momento, Zim hace que Gigas lo aplaste con su enorme pata mecánica. Aunque no lo crean, fue solo un accidente.

-¡Que asco! Creo que pise algo- Zim hace una mueca asqueado, presiona los controles y hace que Gigas limpie su pie con unos de los edificios cercanos. Los restos de REGIS caen al duro pavimento.

-Continuemos con el ataque- Dice finalmente el irken, olvidándose de los restos del pobre REGIS.

Pero este no fue el final para aquel pequeño robot alienígena. Se hizo más grande después de ser aplastado por Zim y ahora era del tamaño de un auto. Y Gigas se convirtió en su objetivo principal, porque lo había provocado.

**-REGIS Mark VI no puede ser destruido, porque es invencible, porque es imbatible, porque es...-** REGIS no termina su perorata, ya que es aplastado nuevamente, por otro robot gigante y muy colorido, que parecía estar formado por diferentes robots.

REGIS vuelve a reconstruirse, y se volvió mucho más grande después de recibir ese ataque, viendo como aquel robot colorido se alejaba de él.

**-REGIS los destruirá a todos... REGIS destruirá hasta sus moléculas y no dejará nada- **Y el robot indestructible REGIS Mark VI, parte en busca de los dos robots que osaron retarlo.

(...)

Zim estaba muy molesto. Cuando se disponía a destruir la ciudad y luego al mundo, sin molestar a nadie, otro robot gigante y multicolor, le disparo con misiles. Casi destrozan la armadura de su Gigas ¡Que descaro! Salir de la nada y atacar a un irken indefenso que intenta acabar con la raza humana con un robot del tamaño de un edificio… ¿En que mundo retorcido y enfermo vivimos?

-¿Quién se atreve a atacar a Zim con misiles? ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Eso no es justo, yo no estaba atento- Zim berrea desde el asiento de control de Gigas, y el canal de comunicaciones se abre para que pueda escuchar a los seis ocupantes del otro robot.

-Horrible monstruo de Irk- Dice el extraterrestre vestido de rojo.

-Tu reino de terror ha terminado- Dice el que estaba vestido de negro, mientras forma un puño con su mano derecha.

-¿QUIENES SON?- GIR grita emocionado por el comunicador de Gigas, haciendo que el Escuadrón Q se tape los oídos aturdidos.

-Nosotros somos...- Trata de decir el extraterrestre vestido de mallas verdes, pero GIR lo interrumpe.

-¿QUIENES SON?-

-¡Nosotros somos...!- El mismo alien trata de hablar, y GIR lo interrumpe, otra vez.

-¿QUIENEEEES SOOOOON?- Exclama GIR, dejando un poco aturdido a Zim. El alien de mallas verde se quedo callado por un momento mientras analizaba si pegarse un tiro en la cabeza o salir de su robot gigante y destruir a GIR.

-Nosotros somos el _Súper Escuadrón Q_, campeones de la justicia- Dice el alien de mallas color morado.

Zim los miro feo. Luego sonríe con malicia y presiona un botón del tablero de control, que tenía un cartel en idioma irk cuya leyenda rezaba _"¿Atacado por justicieros con mallas de colores? PRESIONE AQUÍ"_.

Gigas abre un compartimiento en su pecho, y de este salen una numerosa cantidad de misiles, los cuales fueron disparados directamente al robot del _Escuadrón Q_. El robot en cuestión recibió un daño terrible y cayó en el medio de la calle.

-¡Nuestros hermosos Zorts!- Grita apenada la androide vestida de mallas rosas.

-Jajaaja Dijo **_Zort_**_-_ GIR comienza a reírse -Si lo dice al revés suena como **_Troz_**-

Zim mira a GIR con exasperación y agrega taciturno -No me caes bien-

De repente, un rayo láser le da a Gigas en la espalda. REGIS Mark VI estaba listo para enfrentarse a Zim y a su robot gigante.

-**Soy REGIS Mark VI, acabo con cosas. Personas. Planetas. Galaxias-** Después de ponerse adelante de Gigas y prepararse para atacarlo, REGIS agrega** -No teman, los destruiré a todos-**

Zim, que ya estaba muy cabreado por tantas interrupciones, mira muy molesto a REGIS y lo ataca sin piedad. Le lanza rayos láser, lo aplasta con sus patas mecánicas, le da puñetazos. Y repite la operación una y otra vez. Pero REGIS se regenera y se vuelve más grande.

**-REGIS es indestructible…- **Afirma el robot alienígena, que se estaba volviendo muy repetitivo **–…Pero los destruiré a todos, no entren en pánico. Todos morirán-**

-Seh, mírenme todos, soy REGIS, soy un robot indestructible, solo bla bla bla- Zim parecía ser un poco infantil, imitando muy mal la voz de REGIS.

El robot conformado por los Zorts del Escuadrón Q vuelve a entrar en acción. Así que Zim decide presionar el botón que rezaba claramente en Irk _"Haz algo **estúpido** Zim"_.

Gigas se lanza sobre REGIS y lo tomo de sus patas mecánicas. Este comenzó a dispararle, quitándole la armadura al robot de Zim. El irken le resta importancia a esto y luego golpea al _Escuadrón Q_ con el cuerpo de REGIS, destruyendo lo que quedaba de los _Zorts_.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya, basura irken! ¡Destruiremos este planeta contigo!- El robot gigante del Escuadrón Q comienza a brillar, pero los extraterrestres lo abandonan, teletransportandose a su guarida secreta en una lejana estación espacial. El robot gigante comienza a decir en voz potente**:**

**-SECUENCIA DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA-**

-**REGIS no puede ser vencido, REGIS los destruirá a todos- **Y por supuesto, REGIS se regenera y se vuelve más grande, después de lanzar al aire sus amenazas.

Zim estaba ansioso. Busca en su tablero una función de Gigas que destruya a la Tierra junto a esos _dos ineptos_, pero se da cuenta de que no podía hacerlo...

Los botones, cuyo correspondientes carteles rezaban_ "Destrozar la Tierra", "Vaporizar a la Tierra" y "Destruir mal a la Tierra"_, no estaban, en su lugar solo había cables saliendo y haciendo chispas.

-Creo que si le faltaban piezas- Dice Zim, muy amargado. El único botón sano rezaba "Salvar a la Tierra", así que tuvo que presionarlo –Ahora no me queda de otra que salvar a la Tierra… _de nuevo_-

Gigas entra en modo automático, expulsa a Zim y a GIR de su interior. Luego toma a REGIS y ata sus largas patas al robot conformado por Zorts, que estaba por autodestruirse. Cuando termino de hacerlo, Gigas los abraza con fuerza y comienza a elevarse junto con ellos, a toda velocidad hacia el espacio.

-Quería que estallara- Dice GIR decepcionado, al ver partir a Gigas hacia el cielo con las dos amenazas que intentaron destruir a Zim. En el espacio, el robot del Escuadrón Q estalla en miles de pedazos, llevándose consigo a Gigas y destrozando a REGIS.

Pero los restos de REGIS que flotaban en la inmensidad del espacio, se reconstruía nuevamente. REGIS volvió hacerse más grande. Estaba listo para ir a la Tierra y terminar con lo que había empezado... Si no fuera que ahora, se dirigía en espiral hacia el Sol. Lo último que se ve de REGIS al tocar la superficie de dicha estrella, es una voluta de humo negro.

(...)

Zim estaba mirando al cielo algo abrumado. Se estaba haciendo tarde y comienzan aparecer las primeras estrellas. Estaba muy ceñudo, todo había salido mal ese día. Y para hacer su día aún más miserable, Dib aparece entre unos arbustos con una cámara de video, observándolo con decepción.

-¿No hiciste nada el día de hoy? ¿Que clase de invasor alienígena eres?- Dib parecía estar regañando a Zim por no intentar destruir al mundo. El irken, muy molesto por esta acusación, toma la cámara de video del humano y la arroja al piso para destruirla en pedazos. Aún así, está no se rompe.

-Es la nueva _MadVideo86_ ¿No es genial? Es una cámara prácticamente indestructible, perfecta para tomar fenómenos paranormales en acción- Dib toma el aparato entre sus manos y filma a su alien favorito. Este le da la espalda para marcharse, mientras protesta por lo bajo:

**_-Estoy harto de las cosas indestructibles-_**

**_...  
_**

**FIN :)**

(...)

**N/A: Vaya ¡Pero que locura! Nos vemos en la proxima historia :)  
**


End file.
